Evandien
Evandien is a coastal region nestled between the Azurebreeze Coast and an extensive mountain range serving as a natural barrier to Silvermoon City. House Dawnlight's seat of power is located here. History The founding of Evandien began nearly 951 years before the first opening of the Dark Portal. Relatively safe from the threat of the Amani to the south, Evandien enjoyed unbroken prosperity during its formative years. The fertile land to the south and abundance of precious metals found in the northern mines produced an abundance of wealth which allowed the Dawnlights maintain governance of the region. As generations passed, Evandien continued to grow and prosper. Even when the Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas in 23 L.C., the undeaad never managed to get past the southern gate. Resources from Evandien were crucial in the reconstruction of Quel'Thalas in the following years, strengthening the prominence of the Dawnlights even further among Thalassian peerage. Following the Third War, naga myrmidons raided Evandien and caused the sinking of half its trading vessels. Although Evandien's economy was nearly crippled by the attacks, it managed to recover with a loan from the Bank of Silvermoon. Strategic negotiations and trade with fellow houses eventually restored Evandien to its state before the war. Locations Sundancer Village Comprised mostly of farmers and winemakers, Sundancer Village earned its name from a traditional dance performed during working hours in the orchards. Surefire Lighthouse Surefire Lighthouse serves as a signal beacon for merchant vessels voyaging the Forbidding Sea. The tower itself has a breathtaking view of the coast. Halcyon Harbor As the region's primary anchorage for both military and mercantile vessels, Halcyon Harbor is one of the busiest places in Evandien. The Muted Grove This wooded sanctuary is protected by an encircling ridge, making it one of the most tranquil locations in Evandien. The Dawnlight Tombs are located here, the final resting place of elven nobility for nearly a century. Dayspring Gardens This floral conservatory is maintained by Dawnlight Estate's gardeners. Rare species of flowers are protected here, including the fabled Anasterian's Promise. Starscribe Observatory For nearly a century, astromancers have been finding and naming the stars of Azeroth's closest galaxy at this observatory. It is frequented by wandering wizards who seek to gleam knowledge of the cosmos. Candleglow Village At night, the residents of this village light candles to ward off evil spirits. The heavenly aura given off from the village is cherished by travelers and seafarers alike. Military Evandien's unique military is as effective as it is diverse. While primarily comprised of shield-bearing footmen, Evandien invests in the training of specialists to counter other threats to the realm's security. Swordbreaker Swordbreakers are the backbone of the Dominion army. These disciplined soldiers are generally equipped with a sword and shield, but may specialize in other melee weapons to provide versatility in melee combat. Swordbreakers spend years training in grueling conditions to overcome mental limitations induced by fear. One of the Dominion's most important tactics is the phalanx, a formation used by swordbreakers to break through enemy lines by protecting each other with interlocking shields. Some swordbreakers may be assigned as personal guards for high-ranking Dominion personnel, although such an honor is generally reserved only for the elite. Spellsinger Spellsingers harness the power of arcane magic to conjure portals, enchant military fortifications, and prepare devastating spells to punish enemy forces. Compared to the swordbreakers, spellsingers are physically weak, but their knowledge of magic does more than compensate for their vulnerability. A single spellbreaker can muster enough firepower to bring havoc upon an entire platoon or prepare an energy shield capable of withstanding a volley of arrows. Due to their enormous value to the Dominion, spellbreakers are reserved for only the most important missions. Dawnseeker Dawnseekers are an essential component of Dominion military strategy. By providing ranged support in battle, these expert marksmen can fell opponents leagues away with unmatched precision. Dawnseekers specialize in traps, siege weapons, explosives, and other tools of war in addition to archery and fencing. Normally dawnseekers operate in squads, but they are also trained to fight in tandem with swordbreakers. A well-timed volley from a line of dawnseekers can decimate enemy ranks before their armored counterparts even engage in melee combat. Seasoned dawnseekers may be trained to fight on horseback, providing a distinct advantage on the battlefield. Lightweaver Lightweavers are medical specialists who use the Holy Light to protect and heal comrades. Due to the costs of education a lightweaver must go through to serve the Dominion, they are fiercely protected as a prized asset to the organization. In addition to their normal duties, lightweavers also ensure that other personnel are mentally fit for battle. Normally lightweavers are protected by one or more swordbreakers, but may rely on their own magic to protect themselves if cornered by a deadly opponent. A lightweaver who is not tending to wounded soldiers may be found tending to the morale of the organization or indoctrinating new recruits. Category:Places Category:House of Dawnlight Category:Eversong Woods Category:Quel'Thalas Locations